


Тот стучится в дверь напрасно

by Eidemaiden, Zaholustie2019



Series: R–NC-17 texts [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Epilepsy Warning, M/M, Magical Realism, Mass Murders, Minor Character Death, Romance, Steampunk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie2019
Summary: Сид смотрел на Дверь. За ней были его домик в пригороде, урожае-уборочный механизм и инкубатор с паровым отоплением. Сид кинул взгляд на неподвижно лежащего мага и сделал шаг вперед.





	1. Chapter 1

_"Кто не постучался в сердце,_  
_Тот стучится в дверь напрасно!"_  
_Лопе де Вега_

  
**Пролог**

Сид смотрел на Дверь. За ней были его домик в пригороде, урожае-уборочный механизм и инкубатор с паровым отоплением. Сид кинул взгляд на неподвижно лежащего мага и сделал шаг вперед.

  
**Глава I**

_Десять дней назад_

Сид Паркер был хорошим солдатом, но ему недоставало хваткости. Тогда как некоторые его бывшие соратники к тридцати пяти годам уже обзавелись семьями или хотя бы дослужились до почетных чинов, Сид все никак не мог скопить солидную сумму денег на счету.

— Вы, солдаты, обязаны иметь мечту, — говаривал когда-то полковник, — чтобы идти на неприятеля, зная, за что именно сражаетесь.

Полковник был слишком умным, и вражеский механоид оторвал ему голову. Как бы то ни было, Сид крепко запомнил его слова, а поскольку своей мечты у него в запасе не было, то решил позаимствовать чужую. Большинство парней хотели обзавестись хозяйством, непременно с механическими помощниками и полезными паровыми машинами. Цель не хуже прочих, Сиду она нравилась. Вот только продвигался он к ней медленно: то одна из сестер ждала очередного ребенка, то вторая открывала бакалейную лавку, то у третьей сына собирали в школу, то у четвертой пьяницу-мужа приходилось вытаскивать из долговой ямы. А Сид был старшим братом, и к этому давно привык. Но денег на семью уходила прорва.

Сид вздохнул, послюнявил карандаш и крест-накрест зачеркнул в газете очередное объявление о найме. За утро он обошел три конторы, но в одной платили мало, во второй искали только женщин, а в третьей, как ему объяснили, “требовались совершенно другие физические данные”. Сид поскреб подбородок: у него были светлые волосы, серые глаза и тяжелое неулыбчивое лицо. А из-за высокого роста и плотного телосложения он казался грузным. Не самая выигрышная внешность. Сид перевернул страницу. А вот и знакомое объявление красуется: заголовок в пол-листа, финтифлюшки и красивая рамка.

 

_Д-ру Малькольму Тревору и его спутнику в длительное путешествие требуется сопровождающий. Военные навыки необязательны, но будут преимуществом. Оплата по результатам собеседования._

_Адрес: Сады Орхэма, 3-й переулок, дом 5_

Сид нутром чуял — дело сомнительное. Он бы понял, если бы этому доктору нужен был телохранитель. Но зачем сопровождающий без военных навыков? Да еще и про оплату ничего толком не сказано. Видимо, поэтому объявление и висело в газете уже битый месяц, мозоля Сиду глаза. Он закрыл газету, побарабанил пальцами по столешнице, взглянул на количество счетов, наколотых на канцелярскую иглу, снова открыл газету и решил навести справки про доктора Малькольма Тревора.

*** * ***

Трамвай второго класса привез его в настоящий сад. Название района не врало: столько цветущих деревьев Паркер в городе еще не встречал: ему раньше не доводилось бывать в этих краях. В воздухе отчетливо пахло сиренью, брусчатка была чище, чем пол у него в комнате, а стены домов не потемнели от паровых выхлопов: видимо, здешняя публика ездила на энергомобилях.

Репутация у доктора была приличной, нужный дом тоже оказался отмытым, и Сид, прежде чем позвонить, тщательно вытер ноги о придверной коврик.

Внутри, правда, было как-то неустроенно: темные коридоры, чехлы на мебели, на обоях — следы от снятых картин. Зато кабинет, в который провела его экономка, был ярко освещен. По стенам стояли книжные шкафы, а перед ними — натянутые на деревянные рейки плакаты с подробными рисунками — Паркер пригляделся — частей тела человека в разрезе. В каждом углу были понатыканы лампы накаливания, а позади стола висела большая картина. Деньги у доктора точно имеются, приободрился Паркер. Счет за одни эти лампы выходил непомерный.

— Добрый день, — раздался от двери негромкий голос. — Вы по объявлению о найме?

В проеме стояли двое мужчин: тот, который постарше — долговязый, даже выше Сида, с длинным лицом, длинным носом и темными волосами — судя по всему, владел этим домом. Потому что второй был магом. И Сид подумал, не плюнуть ли на возможные деньги и не уйти ли сразу. Маг улыбнулся и неожиданно помахал ему рукой. Поняв, что пялится, Сид отвел взгляд.

— Да, сэр, — он протянул длинному свои бумаги. — Исидор Паркер.

— Доктор Малькольм Тревор, — приветственно кивнул тот и указал на мага. — Юджин Мирр, мой подопечный.

Маг коротко поклонился. Если приглядеться, он был очень молод. Лет двадцати — двадцати пяти, невысокий, тощий, бледный, черноволосый, с поблескивающими на коже энергетическими полосками, уходящими под шейный платок.

— Присаживайтесь, мистер Паркер. — Доктор сел за стол, положив перед собой бумаги Сида, и указал на кресло напротив.

Он повиновался. Маг, стремительно прошагав мимо, практически запрыгнул во второе кресло, не глядя достал из шкафа первую попавшуюся книгу и принялся быстро ее перелистывать.

“Неоплаченные счета!” — строго напомнил себе Сид. Чтобы как-то себя занять, пока оба читают, он уставился на картину за спиной доктора. На первый взгляд, это была какая-то странная разноцветная мазня, но, внимательно приглядевшись, он начал различать…

— Что вы увидели на картине, мистер Паркер? — прервал его созерцание доктор.

— Кучу денег? — неуверенно спросил Сид. Может, он и был простым солдатом, но по музеям хаживал и ни разу картину с такой темой не видел.

Маг неожиданно захохотал.

— Юджин! — прикрикнул на него Тревор, а Сиду благосклонно кивнул. — Очень хорошо. Итак, мистер Паркер, какой у вас военный опыт?

И Сид, сам от себя такого не ожидая, рассказал всю свою подноготную: и про службу, и про сестер, и даже про постоянную нужду в деньгах. Судя по довольному виду, доктор все одобрял.

Маг успел бросить свою книжку и принялся ерзать, явно пытаясь вклиниться в разговор.

— Постойте-ка, — наконец выпалил он, — тридцать четвертый полк? Тот самый, который был уничтожен Жатвой Маллера?

Сида аж передернуло. Он ненавидел это название и вообще старался не вспоминать тот бой.

— В самом деле? — доктор еще раз прочитал название полка и вопросительно уставился на Сида.

— Кое-кто выжил, — отрезал тот. А ведь все так хорошо шло.

— Да, какая-то горстка! — Маг вскочил на ноги. — Но как вам удалось?

Потому что сидел в окопе и не высовывался. Потому что был приказ не выглядывать, и он сдержался.

Но Сид только пожал плечами.

— Маг Высоких энергий устроил потрясающее световое представление, равных которому по красоте не было и никогда не будет, — не унимался маг, — а вы не испытали соблазна его посмотреть?

“Тем, кто высунулся из укрытия, лопасти механизмов Маллера подчистую снесли головы!” — хотелось рявкнуть Сиду.

— Я выполнял приказ, — тяжело уронил он и сложил руки на груди.

— Юджин, полно, ты упрекаешь человека в том, что он выжил? — вступился за Сида доктор.

— Нет. Конечно, нет, — опомнился маг. — Прошу прощения, мистер Паркер.

Он снова уселся в кресло.

— Просто я бы обязательно полюбовался. Даже если бы это было последним, что я видел.

— Я знаю, Юджин, — вздохнул доктор и, повернувшись к Сиду, улыбнулся. — Мистер Паркер, я полагаю, что вы отлично нам подходите. Если вас устроят мои условия, предлагаю считать, что вы наняты.

— Да? — не сдержал удивления маг.

На это раз Паркер был с ним солидарен. Он и не рассчитывал, что все получится так легко.

Условия оказались очень простыми: Сид охраняет их в двухнедельном путешествии (плюс-минус пара дней, уточнил доктор Тревор), все расходы во время которого ему оплачивают, получает за это годовое жалование, а потом волен идти на все четыре стороны. И в чем подвох? А в том, что путешествовать они собрались на Летучий остров за сокровищами. Тут Сиду стало ясно и почему ему заплатят так много, и почему объявление о найме висело столько времени. Но прежде, чем он успел отказаться, доктор открыл чековую книжку, написал сумму, вырвал чек и подвинул ему вместе с заполненными бланком.

— Договор и задаток, — пояснил он. — И у нас есть карта.

Паркер посмотрел на чек, на договор, почему-то на проклятую картину, где куча золота как будто даже выросла, и решился.

— Согласен. — Он вписал свое имя и поставил под договором подпись. Потом аккуратно сложил и припрятал чек.

— Прекрасно. — Доктор обошел стол и протянул ему руку. — Жду вас послезавтра с утра уже с вещами. Я пока телеграфирую в гостиницы и закажу номера.

— До свидания, сэр. — Сид, несколько обалдевший от собственной рискованности, пожал ему руку, потом — руку вскочившего мага, и откланялся.

Всю дорогу домой в ладони тепло покалывало.


	2. Глава II

Первые три дня путешествия прошли без приключений. Арендованный паровой дилижанс был очень просторным: внутри легко помещались не только они втроем, но и узкие диваны друг напротив друга, и откидной столик, и багаж, и запас топлива. Все придорожные гостиницы, в которых они ночевали, были чистыми и уютными, и Сиду временами казалось, что это сон: он никогда в жизни так не отдыхал. Доктор и маг сменяли друг друга за рулем дилижанса, и путешественники останавливались только для перекусов и на ночлег. А Сид, который все равно ни бельмеса не понимал в этих проклятых механизмах, следил за уровнем топлива и время от времени подбрасывал в топку новый брусок прессованного угля. 

Маг обычно разглагольствовал о какой-нибудь ерунде (Сид слушал вполуха) или читал книжки (наверное, всю библиотеку с собой забрал), а Сид то глазел в окно, то исподтишка рассматривал его, развалившегося на диванчике, и иногда ловил ответные любопытные взгляды. Юджин Мирр совершенно не казался ходячей боевой машиной, как маги, которых Сид видел на войне, его глаза улыбались и были черными, как угольки, а запах одеколона окутывал Сида и заставлял втягивать носом воздух.

Очередная книжка, которую Мирр выбрал для чтения, была Сиду знакома. Старший племянник по ней в школе изучал историю. Книжка была глупой и описывала Вторую Гражданскую очень коротко, как что-то, произошедшее в прошлом веке, а не пятнадцать лет назад. Сид до сих пор помнил из нее отрывки: “... Мятежные генералы вероломно склонили на свою сторону Мага Высоких энергий Маллера и, получив его боевые механизмы, за несколько недель вплотную подступили к столице...” и “... в бою, названном впоследствии “Жатвой Маллера”, был зверски уничтожен 34-ый Королевский полк под командованием полковника Н***, молодого супруга Его Королевского высочества. Но и противнику был нанесен фатальный урон: Маллер исчез. Лишившись боевого преимущества, атака мятежников захлебнулась…”, и его “любимое”: “всем героям Жатвы было выплачено наградное пособие”. Враки, он не получил ни медяка. Да и героем себя не чувствовал: выжил, и ладно. 

А на четвертый день пути их везение закончилось. За рулем на этот раз был маг, а доктор Тревор, как обычно, писал в блокноте какие-то заметки. Он всегда был занят полезным делом: то изучал медицинские справочники, то что-то высчитывал, то проверял маршрут, и каждый день описывал Сиду в подробностях, какие сокровища их ждут на Летучем острове, в каком количестве и какого вида. Один раз даже попытался их нарисовать, но быстро раздумал. Надоел этой темой страшно. Сид все собирался спросить, откуда он так точно все знает, ведь по легенде те сокровища никто никогда не видел, но не стал. Он вообще не любил задавать вопросы.

Дилижанс тем временем резко остановился. Маг выбрался из-за руля и перелез к ним.

— Доктор Тревор, — начал он таким тоном, что Сид машинально положил руку на кобуру, — впереди гроза.

Сид выглянул в окно: небо над горизонтом почернело, и эта чернота быстро приближалась. Доктор сдвинул свои бумаги с разложенной карты и уставился в нее, постукивая себя пальцем по подбородку.

— Ближайшее селение в часе пути, — наконец сообщил он— Если мы здесь повернем и поедем по лесу на восток, то как раз в него упремся и, скорее всего, грозу обогнем.

— Понял. — Мирр опять залез на сидение водителя, и дилижанс развернулся к краю дороги.

— Паромобилю гроза более опасна? — раз уж Сид был охранником, спросить об этом следовало.

Доктор сжал пальцами переносицу.

— Не столько паромобилю, сколько Юджину. — Он вздохнул. — Что вы знаете о сущности магов, мистер Паркер?

— Они стреляют молниями? — предположил Сид. Он как-то не задумывался ни о какой их сущности и вообще старался держаться от них подальше.

— Они обладают подобным умением, — поправил его Тревор. — Но основа их магии — энергетические потоки, которые находятся в тесной связи с нервной и кровеносной системами. Блестящие полоски, которые вы видите на магах — это следы проходящих в их теле энергопотоков. Обычно они циркулируют в крови мага по замкнутой траектории, так называемому энергокольцу, а под воздействием нервных импульсов, то есть по мысленному приказу мага, данное кольцо размыкается, и энергия выходит наружу в виде тех самых молний. Вы понимаете, о чем я говорю? — Сид не очень понимал, но кивнул, надеясь, что дальше станет яснее. — Но у Юджина, к несчастью, врожденная недостаточность одного из синапсов, смыкающих энергокольцо. Поэтому, когда он достиг четырнадцати лет, то есть возраста, когда магия начинает циркулировать в маге в полную силу, ее энергия стала выходить через этот синапс. Само по себе это не заметно и не опасно: синапсы имеют микроскопический размер. Но при больших магических нагрузках с Юджином может случится припадок — нервная система не в состоянии самостоятельно сомкнуть кольцо и приходит в возбуждение, сродни эпилептическому. — Помолчав, доктор добавил: — Кроме того, во время грозы он притягивает молнии, как громоотвод.

Из всей лекции Сид сделал вывод, что их маг, видимо, протекает, и с такой поломкой особо не разгуляешься. Он уже хотел было ляпнуть “вот бы всей их братии так”, но случайно бросил взгляд на напряженную спину Мирра за рулем: он наверняка все слышал. Сид смолчал.

Паромобиль медленно петлял между деревьями, переваливаясь по кочкам: к счастью, лес оказался не очень густым, и в нем были тропки. Направление на восток, насколько мог судить Сид, Мирр держал точно. Быстро спускалась темнота, на дилижансе зажглись фонари. Внезапно маг громко ругнулся, а машина ухнула вниз, подскочила на месте и остановилась. Еще несколько мгновений она буксовала, а потом затихла.

— Похоже, застряли. — Маг спрыгнул на землю, взял один из фонарей и обошел дилижанс — посмотреть, что случилось.

Сид к нему присоединился. Заднее колесо попало в яму, заваленную сухим валежником. Ветки влезли между спицами и надежно пришпилили дилижанс к земле.

— Что-то серьезное? — подал голос доктор.

— Нет, сэр, — ответил Сид и принялся освобождать колесо. Маг стоял очень близко — держал фонарь — и его присутствие почему-то отвлекало. 

Угрозу он почувствовал почти сразу: темнота вокруг дилижанса будто приблизилась, и в ней блеснули чьи-то глаза.

— Быстро внутрь, — скомандовал он магу, выхватывая револьвер, и выстрелил в ночь.

Раздался визг, и в свет фонарей медленно вышли четыре здоровенные твари.  
Сид прижался спиной к дилижансу, в котором укрылись его спутники, оценивая диспозицию. 

— Кто это? — спросил доктор через приоткрытое окно. — Для волков слишком большие.

— Это островные волки, — сквозь зубы ответил Сид. — Подайте из моего баула ружье, сэр, и закройте окно. Пожалуйста.

Звери ощетинились и подобрались ближе, видимо выбирая жертву полегче.

— Хорошая новость в том, что из-за своих размеров островные волки собираются в стаи не больше четырех особей и нападают не одновременно, соблюдая внутреннюю иерархию. — Как доктор ухитрялся и тут читать лекции? — Ваше ружье, мистер Паркер.

— А плохая — в том, что такие огромные зверюги могут прокусить даже колесо дилижанса, не то что нас, — это уже был маг. Они там намеревались светскую беседу вести?

Сид решил не отвлекаться и, прицелившись, выстрелил в самого большого волка. Теперь важно понять, кто из них самка. Зверя отбросило, и тут же на Сида налетела тварь справа. А вот и самка. Он двинул ей в морду прикладом — не слишком удачно, но выиграл время, чтобы выхватить револьвер и всадить пулю меж ушей. 

Но тут его удача закончилась: один из оставшихся волков подобрался слишком близко и прыгнул, повалив его на землю. Сид выронил пистолет, но успел выбросить вперед левую руку, целясь в глаза и не давая добраться до своего горла.

Сбоку раздалось рычание, затем скрежет — второй волк раздирал дилижанс, и вой — вожака он, видимо, не добил.

Но тут воздух над головой низко загудел, заискрил, в волка на Сиде ударила молния и отбросила куда-то в темноту. Сид вскочил и задрал голову. Над крышей дилижанса в воздухе парил маг: рисунок на коже сиял белым светом, волосы стояли дыбом, а руки были расставлены в стороны. Волки в страхе попятились и заскулили. Следующими разрядами их раскидало в стороны, а потом маг кулем свалился на крышу дилижанса и скатился бы на землю, если бы Сид его не подхватил.

Глаза Мирра закатились, его била дикая дрожь, а изо рта пошла пена.

— Крепче держите его голову, мистер Паркер, и по возможности проследите, чтобы он не подавился слюной. — Доктор присел рядом и что-то торопливо искал в саквояже.

Сид прижал Мирра к себе, чувствуя каждую косточку, и не нашел ничего лучше, как попытаться втиснуть в его рот ребро ладони. И тут же чуть не заорал, когда он его судорожно сжал зубами.

Доктор наконец вытащил из саквояжа какой-то футляр, достал оттуда шприц и, крепко схватив предплечье Мирра, всадил иглу ему в вену.

Через мгновение маг перестал трястись, его челюсть разжалась, и он обмяк у Сида на руках.

— Я ввел специальный препарат, — пояснил доктор на взгляд Сида. — Он некоторое время пробудет без сознания, но его здоровье вне опасности.

Вдвоем они перенесли мага в дилижанс. Тревор перевязал Сиду прокушенную руку, и тот наконец высвободил колесо из ямы. Оно слегка окривело, но держалось. Дилижанс, кряхтя и вихляя, покатил дальше. Сид положил голову Мирра на колени, чтобы она не болталась, и время от времени, забывшись, поглаживал его волосы.

Грозу обойти удалось, они выехали из леса и покатили по дороге в сторону ближайшего села. Правда, стоило на обочине показаться первому дому, как в дилижансе что-то лязгнуло, раздался треск, и с громким скрипом он встал.

— До чего же гнусные твари эти волки. Всё-таки его повредили, — заметил доктор. — И где в этом захолустье мы найдем транспортное средство современнее телеги?

Тем временем по дороге к ним спешила целая толпа, видимо привлеченная шумом. За небольшую, по столичным меркам, плату им выделили комнату в доме местного главы, помогли перенести багаж и даже откуда-то притащили носилки для беспамятного Мирра.

— Магами нас не удивишь. — Хозяйка дома выдала им стопку чистого белья. — Во время последней войны тут кто только не квартировался. И, как по мне, маги лучше, чем циркачи.

Расстелив постели и уложив Мирра, они с доктором наскоро поужинали и наконец начали устраиваться на ночлег.

— До чего же долгий день, — Тревор снял сюртук, — с ног валюсь.

— Я подежурю, — ответил Сид. Ему не нравилось, что маг до сих пор в отключке.

— Спасибо, мистер Паркер, — доктор зевнул, вытянувшись на кровати, — разбудите меня, если что. Но если вы корите себя за состояние Юджина, то не стоит. Из-за своей болезни он чувствует себя несколько ущербным, поэтому часто старается доказать обратное и лезет на рожон. Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, сэр.

Все равно Сид считал себя виноватым. Его обязанность была — охранять, а он не справился, и Мирру из-за него пришлось использовать свою проклятую магию и спасать его, Сида, задницу, а не наоборот. Нашли ущербного. Надо будет потом, когда найдут сокровища, пригласить его куда-нибудь выпить. Он поправил свесившуюся с кровати руку мага: затечет еще, неприятно будет. 

Доктор уже давно похрапывал на своей кровати, да и Сида начало клонить в сон, когда Мирр пошевелился и открыл глаза.

— Мистер Паркер? — Он обвел взглядом комнату. — Где мы?

Рассказывая, Сид помог ему усесться поудобнее, дал воды (от бутерброда маг отказался), и мокрое полотенце — протереть руки и лицо от дорожной пыли.

— Спасибо, мистер Паркер, — глаза Мирра в полутьме сияли, — обо мне давно так не заботились.

— Да ничего такого, — Паркер почувствовал, что у него горит лицо, — вы меня спасли, сэр.

— Юджин. — Маг нащупал руку Сида и слегка сжал, большим пальцем приласкал костяшки. — Идите спать, мистер Паркер, со мной все хорошо, а вы не железный.

— Сид, — выдавил тот в ответ и сбежал на свою кровать. Как мальчишка, право слово.


	3. Глава III

Проснулся Сид от солнечного луча. За окном кукарекали петухи, где-то гремели ведрами и шумно подметали улицу. Маг спокойно спал на своей кровати, а доктора не было: видимо, уже проснулся. Сид зевнул и подумал, что надо бы умыться. Выпросив у хозяйки таз с водой и жесткое полотенце, он устроился на заднем дворе, разделся до исподнего и принялся с наслаждением обтираться. Вода была ледяной, но солнце хорошо пригревало, и в тело возвращалась бодрость. Вдруг он почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Поискал глазами, и в окне мансарды, где располагалась их комната, увидел мага. Тот смотрел на него, почти не скрываясь, а потом обернулся, видимо по чьему-то зову, и отошел вглубь комнаты. Сид вылил остатки воды себе на голову — остудиться, и принялся одеваться.

Доктор в отличном настроении пил кофе на веранде и беседовал с хозяином дома. При виде Сида он еще больше оживился:

— У меня прекрасные новости, мистер Паркер: в паре миль отсюда остановился на постой бродячий цирк, в котором, как сообщил любезный мистер Хилл, есть паромобили. Надеюсь, нам согласятся дать один в аренду.

— А че б нет, деньги-то всем нужны, — степенно кивнул хозяин — мистер Хилл.

На завтрак к ним спустился маг, уселся напротив Сида и принялся с аппетитом поглощать тосты с джемом. Тот старался смотреть только в свою тарелку и выбросить из головы всякое. Но одеколон Мирра действовал как никогда одуряюще.

Погода была прекрасная, так что они решили пройтись пешком, из багажа взяв с собой только чемодан доктора, на всякий случай. Дорога шла вдоль полей, была выложена камнями, и до огороженной полотняным забором стоянки цирка они дошли очень быстро.

— Вам кого? — недружелюбно спросил их детина при входе. Детина был на голову выше доктора, раза в два шире Сида, а на рожу — типичный вышибала.

— Проводите нас, пожалуйста, к директору цирка, любезный, — вежливо ответил доктор. — У нас к нему деловое предложение.

Детина осмотрел их подозрительно, задержал взгляд на маге, сплюнул на землю и заорал куда-то вбок:

— Эй, Дэйв, позови мистера Брока, тут к нему какие-то типы.

Сид нахмурился, но доктор даже не вздрогнул, продолжая так же вежливо улыбаться. Минуты через две ко входу подошел щуплый тип в очках и широкополой шляпе.

— Приветствую, господа, — он коснулся рукой шляпы, — Гаррет Брок, директор цирка. Чем могу служить?

— Добрый день, мистер Брок, — доктор повторил его жест, — я доктор Малькольм Тревор, это мои спутники, мистер Мирр и мистер Паркер. Глава поселка сообщил, что у вас можно арендовать паромобиль.

Брок заложил пальцы за отворот жилета, смерил их внимательным взглядом и задумчиво похмыкал, покачиваясь с пятки на носок. Потом, видимо придя к какому-то решению, он сделал широкий жест внутрь лагеря.

— Прошу, господа, за мной, сначала устрою вам небольшую экскурсию.

Сиду это все очень не нравилось. Он переглянулся с магом: не только ему одному. Но доктор с совершенно спокойным видом кивнул.

— С удовольствием, мистер Брок.

Они пошли по узким мосткам между шатрами, у входов в которые сидели или стояли разные диковинные люди, а директор указывал то на одного, то на другого, будто представляя их зрителям.

— С силачом Вивом вы познакомились. — Детина за спиной что-то хрюкнул.

— А это наш клоун, Бим. — Пожилой мужчина с рыжеватыми всклокоченными волосами поспешно спрятал что-то в карман куртки и икнул.

— Фокусник, Маэстро Грандини. — Кучерявый толстяк, обливаясь потом, выбивал перья из огромного сюртука.

— Куклы-акробаты Ариэль и Мириэль. — Им улыбнулись стройный парень и девушка маленького роста, одетые в трико, у него — механическая рука, у нее — обе ноги ниже колена. Но акробаты при этом выглядели на удивление нормальными по сравнению с остальными.

— Укротитель тигров Ольгерд Грозный. — Бородатый тип со шрамами на разбойничьем лице складывал друг на друга разноцветные пачки чего-то сыпучего и был весь перемазан в краске. — Тигра, к сожалению, показать не могу: издох.

— А что там такое, в упаковках? — с любопытством спросил маг.

— О, это мое собственное изобретение: цветной уголь. Когда наш караван отправляется в путь, головной паромобиль выпускает разноцветный дым, и жители городов издалека видят, что едет цирк, и радуются, и встречают нас флагами и цветами.

Ольгерд Грозный засмеялся. Директор неодобрительно на него шикнул.

— Вот я вам всех и представил. — Брок широко развел руки в стороны. — Но, как вы думаете, кого не хватает нашей блестящей компании?

— Психиатра, — едва слышно прошептал Мирр за спиной Сида.

— Правильно! — не стал дожидаться ответа Брок. — Нам не хватает настоящего мага!

— К чему вы ведете, мистер Брок? — спросил Тревор.

— Вы наверняка уже поняли, доктор, — директор довольно пригладил короткие усы, — я одалживаю вам свой личный паромобиль новейшей модели, а вы мне — мага.

Мирр застыл.

— Ни за что, — обрубил Сид, нарушив общее молчание.

Доктор предостерегающе на него взглянул.

— Я могу щедро заплатить за аренду, мистер Брок.

— Не сомневаюсь, доктор, но мы гораздо больше заработаем, если господин маг поедет с нами в турне.

— Вы не заработаете ни монеты, потому что никуда я не поеду. — Сид первый раз видел, как Мирр злится.

— Тогда — увы, — директор состроил разочарованную физиономию, — надеюсь, вы найдете достаточно быстроходную телегу у здешних фермеров.

— Постойте, — доктор поднял руку, — вы играете в покер, мистер Брок?

— О, — тот широко улыбнулся, — вижу перед собой делового человека! Что ж, ваш маг против нашего паромобиля?

— Согласен. — Доктор протянул ему ладонь под пораженным взглядом своих спутников.

Брок сжал ее в своей.

— Только никакой магии и никакого оружия.

— Даю слово, мистер Брок.

— Прекрасно! В мой шатер, доктор Тревор! А вы, господа, — он обратился к Сиду с Мирром, — можете пока воспользоваться нашим гостеприимством и погулять по лагерю. Карты не терпят лишних глаз.

Он приобнял доктора за спину и повел в шатер.

— Вина, сэр?

— Воды, если вас не затруднит, мистер Брок.

— Конечно!

*** * ***

— Доктор хорошо играет в карты? — вполголоса спросил Сид у мага, просто чтобы тот перестал так смотреть вслед опекуну.

Мирр пожал плечами.

— Раньше — неплохо, но в последнее время ему не везет, так что играть он перестал.

— Я… мы все равно вас здесь не оставим, — яростно пообещал Паркер.

Маг наконец улыбнулся и погладил Сида по плечу:

— Я в вас не сомневаюсь. Сид. Я и сам тут не останусь. — Он указал большим пальцем на лагерь за спиной. — Осмотримся? Вдруг придется убегать!

Сид последовал за ним, как привязанный.

— Идите к нам, — раздался сбоку женский голос, — у нас есть чай и вкусное печенье.

Девушка-акробатка — Мириэль — приветливо махала им из шатра. А ее партнер уже разливал чай в маленькие чашки.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил маг, за неимением стула усаживаясь на большой барабан. Сид остался стоять. — Необычно тут.

— Раньше было лучше, — ответил акробат, Ариэль, — а сейчас дела не очень, как видите.

— Но Брок что-нибудь придумает! — перебила его Мириэль. — Он всегда придумывает.

— Неужели? — Мирр отставил чашку.

— Он хороший! — Мириэль подлила ему чай. — Он подобрал нас с братом совсем крошками, во время войны. Представляете, что бы стало с детьми-калеками? А он нас выучил, подарил новые конечности. Сначала простые, а когда мы выросли — вот!

Она ткнула в механическую руку брата. Тот задрал рукав и показал сложное переплетение металлических трубок, проводов и шестеренок. Сид заметил, что к телу рука крепилась блестящими энергетическими нитями.

— Штучная работа, — хвастаясь, Ариэль пошевелил металлическими пальцами.

— Очень изящно, — похвалил маг.

— Мы с Дэйвом, ой, Ариэлем, ему по гроб жизни благодарны! И никогда не расплатимся!

— Знакомо, — пробормотал Мирр.

— А хотите, мы вам покажем номер, который сейчас готовим? — Ариэль вложил чашку Сиду в руку и забыл убрать ладонь. — Оцените, как свежие зрители, а то цирковых уже не удивишь.

— Было бы замечательно! — воскликнул маг, глядя на эту чашку. — Покажите прямо сейчас!

Мириэль радостно захлопала в ладоши и, отбежав от шатра на открытое место, встала на носок механической ноги. Вторую она отвела вбок, а руки подняла на головой и сомкнула пальцы. Брат подошел к ней, обхватил за талию, прогнул спину, задрал ногу и, поднимаясь и опускаясь на цыпочках, начал поворачивать их обоих на месте. Потом он ее держал на одной руке, она сгибалась пополам, как обычные люди не могут, подкидывал и ловил над самой землей, их движения были такими точными, будто они на самом деле куклы. Зрелище было зачаровывающим.

— Ну как? — спросил Сида запыхавшийся Ариэль, когда номер закончился.

— Очень красиво, — честно ответил тот.

— Спасибо, — акробат улыбнулся, — как удачно, что вы к нам зашли. Мы уже давно не видели новых лиц. — Тут он подошел почти вплотную, обдав Сида запахом разгоряченного тела. — Может быть, составите мне компанию?

— Он занят! — резкий голос мага заставил Ариэля отшатнуться. — У нас дела, мистер Паркер, вы не забыли?

И, кинув на Сида гневный взгляд, Мирр умчался прочь.

— До свидания, — вежливо попрощался тот и пошел за ним.

— Очень жаль… — донеслось ему вслед.

*** * ***

Паркер нагнал мага в глубине лагеря, около поленницы. Заблудился, наверное.

— Простите меня, Сид. — Его глаза были красными. — У меня нет никакого права так вами командовать. Возвращайтесь к этому… Ариэлю, если хотите.

— Не хочу, — ответил Сид и обнял его. Может, он и плохо понимал намеки, но все же тупым не был.

Маг прижался к нему всем телом и уперся лбом в плечо.

— Я за вами подглядывал с утра, вы заметили? — спросил он тихо.

— Да.

— Вам было неприятно?

— Нет.

— Вам нравятся мужчины?

— Да.

— У вас... кто-то есть?

— Нет.

— Я понимаю, что не подарок, но каждый день преподносит нам такие сюрпризы...

Опять он нес какую-то ерунду. Сид обхватил ладонями его затылок, взъерошил пальцами мягкие волосы и поцеловал прямо в приоткрытые губы, терпкие от чая, неожиданно жадные и требовательные.

Сид обычно не любил целоваться — смысл время терять? В полку за этим делом могли застать — выговором не отделаешься, а потом, со случайными знакомыми, и желания особого не было. Но Юджина требовалось холить и нежить, гладить, стискивать в объятиях, особенно когда он начинал вот так приглушенно стонать в ответ, чутко отзываясь на ласку. Сид провел пальцами вдоль горячего живота, скользнул под пояс брюк и нащупал твердый, влажный от испарины член.

— Я сейчас взорвусь, — прохрипел Юджин.

Подожди, хотелось ответить Сиду, дай мне тобой насладиться. Но от дикого желания он и слова вымолвить не мог, так что просто опустился на колени и взял в рот.

Юджин обхватил его за голову, качнул бедрами пару раз и излился с глухим стоном. С трудом поднявшись, Сид прижал его к себе, пытаясь потереться, зная, что ему хватит всего пары движений, но маг расстегнул его штаны, прошелся легкой рукой вдоль члена, нежно сжали яйца и… Сида будто прошило удовольствием от пяток до самой макушки.

— Еще, — просипел он.

Юджин улыбнулся, его пальцы снова слабо заискрили, и на этот раз Сид кончил, бурно, как никогда в жизни, едва не потеряв сознание.

*** * ***

К тому времени, как их нашел хмурый Вив, они успели привести себя в порядок, освежиться водой из фляжки Сида и снова выглядеть приличными людьми.

— Нечего тут вынюхивать, — буркнул силач, — подождете у входа.

Ждать пришлось долго. Солнце почти село, когда ко входу быстрым шагом подошел нехарактерно нервный доктор и показал Виву ключ зажигания.

— Проводите нас к нашему паромобилю, пожалуйста.

— Брок продул, что ли? — удивился тот. — Вот чудеса. А где он, кстати?

— Когда я его оставил, он заливал проигрыш виски, — резко ответил доктор. — Паромобиль, любезный.

— Похоже на него, — ворчал Вив по дороге к машине, — сам напьется, а другие — расхлебывай.

Он стащил со стоявшего на обочине паромобиля брезентовый чехол, махнул рукой:

— Вот, берите, — и затопал восвояси.

— Благодарю, — ответил доктор, забираясь на сидение водителя и, обращаясь к Сиду с магом, прошипел, — садитесь быстрее!

Они оторвались от любования машиной: паромобиль Брока был настоящим красавцем, с блестящими хромированным колесами, откидным верхом и длинным красным кузовом. Даже Сид был впечатлен: в столице таких было по пальцам сосчитать. Наверняка краденный, решил он.

Чудо-машина и завелась быстро, за считанную минуту. Почти бесшумно заурчала и, все ускоряясь, поехала к селению.

— Так вы выиграли, доктор? — обрадованно спросил Юджин.

— Проиграл, — доктор поминутно оглядывался назад, — мистер Брок оказался лучшим шулером, чем я, — он прочистил горло, — чем я предполагал.

— Тогда откуда…

— Я подсыпал ему снотворное и забрал ключ. Не самый благородный поступок, признаю, но я оставил ему внушительную плату.

Юджин захохотал, откидывая голову, а Сид смотрел на него и понимал, что влип по уши.


	4. Глава IV

Эту ночь они провели в машине. Опасаясь погони, только заехали за багажом и как можно быстрее распрощались с теми местами. На ночлег доктор расположился на месте водителя. А Сид и Юджин, дождавшись, когда он заснет, спрятались в придорожных кустах и до одури целовались и ласкали друг друга, не смея ни снять одежды, ни громко стонать. Сид чувствовал себя подростком, но удовольствие от этого было еще острее.

На следующий день дорога начала медленно подниматься в гору, вокруг выросли холмы и скалы, лес стал густым. Юджин сидел за рулем, Сид — у двери, а Тревор расположился между ними, как всегда с картой.

На очередном повороте Сид заметил в боковом зеркале что-то странное. Он высунулся в окно и посмотрел назад. Над лесом в их сторону двигался столб разноцветного дыма.

— За нами погоня, — сообщил он, садясь на место. — Похоже, цирковые.

Паромобиль вильнул, когда маг тоже уставился в зеркало. Доктор обернулся и выругался.

— Как же некстати, мы ведь почти у цели! Юджин, пока езжай прямо, я поищу другую дорогу. У Брока работают какие-то рецидивисты, не хотелось бы с ними встречаться.

Он несколько минут изучал карту.

— Так, я вижу, тут недалеко есть заброшенная шахта. Мы можем спрятаться там, а когда наши преследователи проедут мимо, продолжить путь.

— Если нас заметят, окажемся в ловушке, — заметил Сид.

— Предлагаю рискнуть. В таком частом лесу мы проехать не сможем, а впереди начинается опасный участок пути, и, если они откажутся вести переговоры, нам придется несладко.

— Согласен, — поддержал его Юджин. Сид пожал плечами.

Шахта была вырублена в скале поодаль от дороги. Участок земли вокруг нее, когда-то очищенный от леса, уже начал зарастать редкой травой.

У входа валялись остатки каких-то металлических конструкций, перевернутая ржавая вагонетка и покрытые мхом деревянные балки. Паромобиль остановился, не доезжая до входа пары шагов.

— Проверю, что внутри, — предупредил Сид.

Маг включил фары, в их свете Паркер осмотрел пол и стены, проверил крепость балок, поддерживающих свод, крупный мусор отодвинул стене, чтобы освободить машине дорогу, и наконец махнул рукой, давая добро.

Паромобиль медленно вполз в пещеру вдоль узкоколейки, доехал до перехода в следующий отсек шахты и остановился, выключив фары.

Сид вернулся ко входу и для отвода глаз перетащил вагонетку так, чтобы она его перегораживала. Потом поднял с земли еловую ветку и прошелся ею вдоль всего пути паромобиля от дороги, заметая следы шин. Больше он ничего сделать не мог.

Когда он вернулся в шахту, доктор с магом успели вылезти из машины, чтобы размять ноги.

— Ну что ж, подождем. — Тревор достал свой саквояж, вытащил из него фляжку и глотнул воды.

— Вы слышите? — вдруг спросил Юджин. Он стоял в глубине помещения, у ската, по которому вагонетки спускались в соседнее.

Сид встал рядом и прислушался. И точно, из глубины шахты доносился низкий гул.

— Странно, — сказал подошедший доктор, — она должна быть уже лет двадцать, как заброшенной.

— Интересно, что там, — маг сощурился, пытаясь что-то разглядеть во тьме.

Доктор достал из саквояжа ручной фонарь и посветил. Сид не очень понял зачем: темнота уходила далеко вниз. Не нравился ему этот гул.

— Надо уходить, — начал он, но маг его перебил:

— Смотрите, что это? — Он вытянул руку и коснулся пустого воздуха. Через мгновение от его пальцев в стороны разнеслись тонкие лучи света, сложились в узор, закрывающий проем, потом узор распался, световые нити перекинулись на стены, добежали до входа, и тут свод шахты задрожал и начал осыпаться.

Не тратя времени на размышления, Сид схватил обоих спутников за плечи и, столкнув в проем, прыгнул следом.

*** * ***

Когда пыль улеглась и они перестали кашлять, Сид зажег фонарь, который каким-то чудом не разбился, и забрался по склону обратно в первое помещение. Его, как такового, уже не было. Груда камней завалила вход и раздавила красавец-паромобиль, от которого целыми остались только капот и одна передняя фара. Салон же и весь их багаж оказались погребены под рухнувшим потолком.

— Что это было? — спросил он громко.

— Ловушка для магов, — ответил подошедший Юджин, — и я в нее угодил. Идиот!

Он запустил обе руки в волосы и сильно дернул.

— Прекрати истерику, — осадил его доктор. — Как я понимаю, из багажа осталось только это. — Он поднял с земли свой саквояж, раскрыл его и начал перечислять: — Аптечка, фонарь, фляжка с водой, карта, туалетные принадлежности, запасная рубашка и плитка шоколада. Негусто.

— У меня сохранились револьверы и охотничий нож, — сообщил Сид.

— У меня — только носовой платок. — Маг яростно пнул ближайший камень. — Но я могу попробовать освободить проход.

Он выставил перед собой ладони.

— Нет! — доктор с силой заставил их опустить. — Мы не знаем, что еще тут может взорваться в ответ на твою магию.

— Разгребать завал придется недели две, — заметил Сид.

— Значит, попробуем найти другой выход. Сейчас сверюсь с картой.

Другой выход и правда был. Причем, как довольно объявил доктор, недалеко от точки их конечного назначения.

— Получится неплохо срезать дорогу, если мы до него дойдем.

Сид мрачно подумал, что ему не нравится это “если”.

*** * ***

— Нам повезло, что шахту не затопило. — Доктор перешагнул через очередные погнутые рельсы. Фонарь они давно выключили: как выяснилось, тоннель освещали тусклые энерголампы.

— Зато крыс предостаточно. — Юджин с отвращением поддел носком сапога одну, метнувшуюся ему под ноги.

— С голода не умрем, — кивнул Сид. Они как-то три дня сидели в оцеплении, чего только не ели.

Но маг почему-то решил, что он шутит.

Чем дальше они продвигались вглубь скалы, тем громче становился подземный гул, и в один момент Сид отчетливо различил мерные удары.

— Похоже на гигантский метроном, — прислушался маг.

— Наверное, насосная станция до сих пор работает. — Доктор сделал глоток из фляги и передал ее Юджину. Тот — Сиду. — Только зачем?

— Скоро узнаем, — ответил Сид. Тоннель упорно сворачивал к источнику гула — все его боковые ответвления были завалены камнями. Ну хоть путь обратно легко будет найти, в случае чего.

Наконец они спустились по очередной лестнице, и стало ясно слышно, что гул издает гигантский механизм. Теперь можно было различить шипение огромных поршней, лязг металлических деталей, скрип колес. А следующий поворот вывел их в просторный, ярко освещенный и полный механизмов зал с высоким сводом. В центре стояла огромная машина с равномерно ходящим вверх-вниз поршнем, которая и издавала тот самый гул. От нее по земле к железным стеновым панелям шли ровные дорожки проводов. А по залу туда-сюда ездили механоиды. Которые, насколько понял Сид, строили еще механизмы. Шум тут был и вовсе невыносимый.

— Это какой-то завод? — прокричал маг.

Тут на середину помещения вышел человек, одетый в длинный, подпоясанный веревкой балахон. Он помахал им рукой в перчатке, указал на боковой выход в противоположной стороне зала и поманил туда за собой.

Путешественники переглянулись. Но поскольку они оказались в тупике, доктор пожал плечами и кивнул.

Они вошли в небольшую комнату, сверху до низу забитую книгами и рулонами ватмана. Посередине стоял стол с разложенным на нем чертежом очередного механизма.

Хозяин комнаты закрыл за ними тяжелую дверь, и шум сразу же уменьшился до приемлемого. Это был высокий старик с окладистой седой бородой, темный балахон закрывал его с ног до головы, что было неудивительно — в зале стоял холод.

— Добрый день, господа, — хрипло произнес незнакомец и указал на кушетку в углу, — присаживайтесь. Надеюсь, моя ловушка не стоила вам больших жертв.

— Вы нас ждали? — удивился доктор.

— Не вас конкретно, я же не провидец. — Сид заметил, что взгляд незнакомца все время возвращается к магу. — Но у меня много врагов, и я не хотел быть застигнутым врасплох.

— Прошу прощения, а вы не могли для этого выбрать менее разрушительный метод? — Юджин нервничал, что было понятно.

Старик развел руками.

— К сожалению, я настолько слаб в магии, что ее хватило лишь на заклинание с самой низкой энергозатратой, подпитка которого идет от реципиента.

Наверное, доктор его хорошо понимает, подумал Сид.

— Но я готов загладить свою вину, если позволите. Я правильно понял, что вы направляетесь к Летучему острову?

Паркер никогда не видел доктора таким удивленным.

— Прошу прощения? — переспросил тот.

— Это единственная в округе достопримечательность, — пояснил незнакомец. — А вы похожи на столичных искателей приключений.

— Предположим, вы правы, сэр.

— Я могу проводить вас к выходу из шахты, который находится всего в паре миль от ущелья Рока. С него поднимаются на остров.

— Это было бы очень любезно с вашей стороны, сэр! — обрадовался Юджин.

А Сиду что-то не давало покоя. Что-то, кроме того, что они находились под землей, а их выход на поверхность зависел от человека, который имел кучу врагов и работал с механизмами. Сид оцепенел.

— А чем вы тут занимаетесь, сэр? — услышал он вопрос доктора сквозь шум в ушах. — Точнее, что делают ваши машины?

Незнакомец усмехнулся.

— Они делают другие машины. Мне надо как-то тренировать ум, чтобы не помешаться здесь в одиночестве.

— Но от кого вы прячетесь? — голос мага привел Сида в себя.

Он медленно вытащил револьвер и направил его на незнакомца.

— Это Маллер.

Юджин потрясенно вздохнул, вскочил с дивана и воздел руки. С его пальцев сорвались искры.

— Стойте! — Лицо старика побелело, он медленно поднял пустые ладони. — Маллера давно уже нет.

— Я узнал механизмы, — прорычал Сид. Ну не мог он стрелять в безоружного человека, даже в этого.

— Когда-то я носил такую фамилию, вы правы, — Маллер начал медленно снимать перчатку, — но посмотрите сами.

И показал голую руку. Там, где у магов обычно проходили серебристые линии, у него чернели рубцы.

— Смотрите. — На второй руке было то же самое. Он раскрыл ворот балахона и оттянул его, демонстрируя шею.

Юджин отшатнулся, прижал ладонь ко рту, и его вырвало прямо на землю: все горло мага было в черных, выжженных шрамах. Сид опустил револьвер.

— Что это? — Только доктор, похоже, сохранял спокойствие. — Я подобного не встречал.

— Это результат моей непомерной гордыни и чудовищного самомнения. — Маллер снова закутался. — Моя магия подпитывала одновременно больше ста механизмов, когда я решил сотворить Танец молний. Напряжение оказалось слишком высоко, и мои энергопотоки его не выдержали. Я сгорел заживо.

— На ваших руках кровь десятков тысяч людей, — слова давались Сиду с трудом.

— И я за это буду расплачиваться всю оставшуюся жизнь. Такое существование для мага — хуже смерти. Спросите у своего друга.

Юджин отвел глаза и кивнул, вытирая рот платком.

— Мы не можем просто взять и уйти. — Сид снова поднял оружие. Это было бы предательством по отношению ко всем жертвам.

— Я научу вашего мага открывать Дверь и, как обещал, провожу вас до выхода из шахты.

Дверь?.. Но тут доктор подошел ближе и отвел руку Сида с револьвером в сторону.

— Она заперта? — Наверное, он понимал, что имеет в виду Маллер.

— Да, по королевскому указу. Простой энергетический замок. Но у меня не хватает магии его открыть.

— Мистер Паркер, спрячьте, пожалуйста, пистолет. Юджин, ты не мог бы выслушать мистера Маллера?

*** * ***

Путь к поверхности проходил в гробовом молчании. Сид ел себя поедом за то, что продал память о друзьях, Юджин заучивал наизусть схему, которую ему нарисовал Маллер, тот благоразумно помалкивал, а доктор был погружен в свои мысли. Наконец, после очередного подъема по лестницам, они очутились в проходе, на другой стороне которого светила Луна. Путники ускорили шаг. Ночной воздух был свежим и густо пах травами.

— Прощайте, господа. — Маллер остановился. — Вам по этой тропе до самого ущелья. Там находится дом смотрителя, не пропустите.

— Благодарю. — Доктор приложил руку к шляпе, подхватил поудобнее саквояж и кивнул своим спутникам. — Вперед, господа.


	5. Глава V

С края ущелья Рока открывался прекрасный вид на долину и Летучий остров. Луна освещала на нем силуэты башен заброшенного храма, огромные вращающиеся шестерни и пробегающие по основанию острова молнии. Путники застыли, не в силах поверить, что их путешествие наконец подошло к финалу. Даже Сид, самый выносливый из них, чувствовал огромную усталость. Доктор же, казалось, шел на одной силе воли.

С края ущелья спускалась каменная лестница. Она вела на просторное плато, где возвышался маяк. Рядом был пристроен двухэтажный дом смотрителя и парил небольшой дирижабль.

— Похоже, нам туда. — Доктор вздохнул. — Пойдемте, осталось совсем немного.

На их стук долго никто не отвечал. Наконец входная дверь дома распахнулась, и в проеме показался высокий человек в ночном колпаке и с заспанным лицом. Спешно завязывая пояс домашнего халата, он уставился на них в крайнем изумлении.

— Господа? Как вы сюда попали в такой час?

— Доброй ночи, господин смотритель, простите за столь позднее вторжение, — доктор приподнял шляпу в приветствии, — но поверьте, если мы начнем рассказывать, как именно сюда добрались, это займет время до рассвета.

— О, приключения! Это прекрасно, давно я не слышал рассказы о приключениях, — обрадовался смотритель. Он отодвинулся от двери. — Входите, пожалуйста.

— Доктор Малькольм Тревор, — протянул руку доктор и в который раз представил, — мои спутники, мистер Мирр и мистер Паркер. Благодарю за гостеприимство.

Смотритель стащил с головы колпак, пригладил светлые волосы и пожал руки всем по очереди.

— Барон Реджинальд Перри-Дуглас Третий. Как поживаете?

Барон Перри-Дуглас оказался очень радушным хозяином. Узнав, что они не ели с самого утра, он накормил их яичницей, огромными бутербродами с олениной и горячим какао. А сам, пока они ели, успел расспросить их о путешествии (доктор опустил кое-какие подробности) и теперь занимал светской беседой.

— В долине растет уникальный вид сосен с особо крупными семенами. А моя страсть — наблюдение за птицами. В частности, за клестами. — Он указал на стены, которые были увешаны рисунками пернатых. — Здешние клесты отличаются более крупным клювом и сизым хвостовым оперением. Поэтому, узнав, что здесь есть вакансия смотрителя, я тут же предложил свою кандидатуру.

— А много приезжает искателей сокровищ? — спросил Юджин.

— Гораздо меньше, чем ожидалось. Во-первых, это место засекречено. — Барон со значением посмотрел на доктора.

— У меня есть связи в министерстве, — тот отпил какао.

— Во-вторых, не всем позволяют сюда добраться финансы. А в-третьих, люди суеверны, а по легенде это место проклято.

— Как и все древние сооружения, — пожал плечами доктор.

— В таком случае, разве здесь не слишком одиноко? — спросил Юджин. — Все-таки до цивилизации много миль.

— Нет, что вы, мистер Мирр! Здесь чудесно! Наконец-то не надо исполнять докучливые обязанности, наносить светские визиты и тому подобное. У меня есть книги, птицы, моя акварель. За провизией я раз в неделю летаю в ближайшее селение. А редкие путники, которые сюда забредают, всегда оказываются интереснейшими людьми.

— А вы не искали сокровища? — неожиданно для себя самого спросил Сид.

— На острове? Нет, зачем? Я абсолютно доволен своей жизнью. К тому же кому-то они могут оказаться нужнее.

— Вы уникальный человек, — заметил доктор.

Но барон только отмахнулся.

*** * ***

В доме нашлись три свободные спальни: у предыдущего смотрителя была большая семья, и целая огромная ванная, рассчитанная на немалый рост барона. Дождавшись своей очереди, Сид хорошенько помылся, выстирал белье и наконец-то вытянулся на кровати.

Но несмотря на чудовищную усталость, сон не шел. Завтра должно было все измениться: барон обещал с утра проверить дирижабль и после обеда доставить их на остров. И кто знает, каким будет их обратный путь. Сид впервые испугался, что так давно придуманная мечта может осуществиться.

В дверь тихо постучали. Сид открыл, уже зная, кого там увидит.

— Все спят, — прошептал маг. — И я хочу эту ночь провести с вами.

Он тоже боялся завтрашнего дня, понял Паркер. Они легли на кровать и несколько мгновений просто смотрели друг на друга, все больше распаляя желание. Потом Сид быстро, по-солдатски разделся, а Юджин улыбнулся, не спеша расстегнул пижамную куртку, скинул ее и так же медленно стащил брюки, наслаждаясь его жадным взглядом. Сид провел пальцами по линиям на его груди, животе, обогнул дрогнувший и приподнявшийся член и, не сдержавшись, скользнул под мошонку и коснулся влажного от испарины входа.

Юджин громко вздохнул и раздвинул бедра, разрешая.

— Сейчас, — пробормотал Сид. Он приподнялся на руках над Юджином, лизнул его живот, зарылся носом в жесткие паховые волоски и глубоко вдохнул. Тут слабо пахло одеколоном, а еще мускусом, свежим потом и немного грозой. Он провел языком у корня члена и облизал поджавшуюся мошонку. Потом приподнял бедра Южина и, широко разведя ягодицы, лизнул между. Тот застонал и подался навстречу.

Его стоны и вскрики так заводили Сида, что он еле сдерживался, чтобы не начать тереться о постель. В какой-то момент пришлось даже сжать собственный член у основания, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро.

— Не могу больше, — прохрипел Юджин, — хочу вас почувствовать всего.

— Крем?

— В кармане куртки.

Сид быстро смазал себя, чуть не перевернув банку на кровать, закинул ноги Юджина себе на плечи и наконец вошел. Юджин прогнулся, насаживаясь до конца, и распахнул рот в немом крике. По его телу пробежали искры. Он сцепил ноги у Сида за спиной и принялся двигаться навстречу, жадно встречая каждый толчок, требуя еще и еще.

Сид тоже перестал сдерживаться, отдаваясь без остатка, целуя и кусая Юджина, желая пометить, сделать своим.

Он замер, выплескиваясь, и тут же, не дав себе передохнуть, вышел и взял каменный член Юджина в рот.

Чтобы заглушить крик, тот до крови прикусил свой кулак.

Позже они лежали, обнявшись, и маг с улыбкой соединил их прокушенные ладони.

— В следующий раз мне придется повернуться к вам спиной и грызть подушку.

Сид представил эту картину и сглотнул.

— Переживу.

*** * ***

С утра гостеприимный барон накормил их обильным завтраком, отказавшись от платы за постой.

— Я приму деньги только за топливо для дирижабля, — заявил он. — Его мне выделяет королевство.

Сид решил, что это самый приличный человек, которого они встретили за десять дней пути.

Наконец приготовления были завершены, и путешественники поднялись по трапу в гондолу.

— Взлетаем! — объявил из рубки Перри-Дуглас. Якорь дирижабля медленно втянулся внутрь, вырвав пласт земли.

Аппарат поплыл по воздуху. Летели они недолго, всего-то минут десять, но Сид постарался не упустить ни секунды полета: долина была освещена солнцем, силуэт дирижабля скользил по земле и деревьям, мимо проносились птицы, а небо, казалось, можно было потрогать руками.

— Ни разу не видел на вашем лице такого восторга, — улыбнулся Юджин, тихо стоявший рядом, и Сиду нестерпимо захотелось его поцеловать.

Тут к ним подошел доктор. Он с утра вел себя очень странно: сильно нервничал, несколько раз порывался заговорить с Сидом, но каждый раз себя обрывал. А теперь, видимо, решился.

— Мистер Паркер, запомните, пожалуйста, это очень важно. Вы захотите в дверь, берете два небольших, но тяжелых сундука у входа, один с золотыми монетами эпохи Регентства, второй — набитый драгоценными камнями, и возвращаетесь.

— Я помню, сэр, вы мне это уже рассказывали.

— Да, да. Я хотел удостовериться, что вы не забыли.

— Не забыл, сэр.

— Хорошо, отлично, — доктор неловко похлопал его по плечу, чего никогда раньше не делал, и отошел.

Сид переглянулся с Юджином, и тот пожал плечами:

— Он любит, когда все идет по плану, а это путешествие — верх спонтанности. Видимо, боится, что и там нас ждут сюрпризы.

Сида аж передернуло.

*** * ***

Дирижабль завис над островом и опустил трап.

— Удачных поисков, господа, — попрощался смотритель, — я полечу к северному склону, а к вечеру вернусь за вами.

— Благодарю вас, господин барон, мы перед вами в долгу.

— Пустое, — тот подмигнул, — жду потом подробного рассказа. Мне теперь страшно любопытно, как завершатся ваши поиски.

— Пойдемте с нами? — предложил Юджин.

— Благодарю, но не могу: у семейства клестов, за которым я давно наблюдаю, должны сегодня вылупиться птенцы. К тому же здесь особенно опасно оставлять дирижабль без управления: случись что, с острова не выбраться.

Трое путешественников сошли на землю. Перри-Дуглас помахал им рукой и отчалил.

— Этот остров — в буквальном смысле обломок древней цивилизации. — Доктор указал на гигантские шестерни. — Они поддерживают его в воздухе, работая на чистой магии. Как он был сотворен и для чего на нем был построен храм — неизвестно. Настоящая археологическая загадка.

Юджин присел на корточки и коснулся ладонью каменистой почвы:

— Тут даже через слой земли чувствуется энергетическое напряжение.

Доктор вдохнул полной грудью, огляделся и махнул в сторону руин храма.

— Видимо, нам туда. Пойдемте.

Руины были каменным, побуревшими от времени, густо оплетенными ползучими растениями. Спутники обошли их в поисках входа и наконец нашли полустертую, выложенную камнями дорожку, которая заканчивалась массивной деревянной дверью, скрепленной проржавевшими железными скобами.

— Вот она. Дверь. — Доктор быстро подошел к ней и провел рукой, как будто погладил. — Юджин, открой ее пожалуйста. А потом мистер Паркер зайдет внутрь и заберет сундуки.

Маг кивнул, положил руки на обе створки и закрыл глаза. Линии на его ладонях засветились, и по Двери начали пробегать искры. Пальцы Юджина двигались, как будто что-то нажимали, а внутри в ответ на это скрипел древний механизм.

— Можно было просто взорвать, — сказал Сид.

— Уверен, что вам не первому пришла в голову эта мысль, мистер Паркер, — доктор не отрывал взгляда от рук подопечного, — но, как видите, на Двери ни следа ни взрывов, ни взломов. Видимо, этот способ не работает.

Наконец раздался громкий щелчок, створки дрогнули и приоткрылись. Из них выкатился клубок пыли. А с дверной притолоки сорвался маленький жужжащий механизм и куда-то улетел.

Доктор приобнял притихшего мага за плечи и отвел в сторону.

— А теперь, мистер Паркер…

— Нет! — Внезапно Юджин сбросил его руку и повернулся к Сиду. — Нет, я почувствовал, я понял… Сид, вам туда нельзя, туда никому нельзя. Пожалуйста, давайте вернемся, там нет сокровищ!

— Глупости! — резко осадил его доктор, — там стоят два сундука. Прямо у входа. Сейчас мистер Паркер…

— Вы знали! — Маг в ужасе на него уставился. — Вы знали с самого начала! Потому постоянно ему твердили о сокровищах. Потому показывали всем картину Больцмана! Вы поэтому выбрали именно его!

— Юджин, ты забываешься! — Лицо Тревора пошло красными пятнами. — И делаешь только хуже, доверься мне, и все будет в пор…

— Нет! — Юджин закрыл собой Дверь. — Вы не в праве рисковать чужой жизнью на основании каких-то сомнительных умозаключений! Я не позволю.

Доктор шагнул к нему, сжав кулаки, но потом овладел собой и молитвенно сложил ладони перед собой:

— Послушай меня, я разорен, я проигрался в пух и прах, я должен целое состояние очень опасным людям, и это единственный способ поправить мое положение. Я все рассчитал, нет никакого риска!

Маг с отчаянием посмотрел на него, перевел взгляд на Сида и покачал головой.

— Не могу…

Тревор схватил его и попытался оттолкнуть от Двери, Сид шагнул вперед, чтобы их разнять, но Юджин, сопротивляясь, отпрыгнул и… одна из створок открылась шире, он оказался в проеме, и Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась, запирая его внутри.

— Юджин! Юджин! — Доктор подскочил к Двери и принялся дергать за скобы. — Да помогите мне, тупица!

Но Сид сам уже подбежал к нему и принялся ощупывать Дверь, в надежде найти замок.

— Юджин! — закричал он. Как по зову, Дверь широко распахнулась, отбрасывая их с дороги, и живой и невредимый маг упал ему в объятия.

— Сид? — вид у него был совершенно не испуганный и очень удивленный.

— Как?! — доктор выглядел почти безумцем. Он протянул руку к Юджину, потом посмотрел на Дверь и быстро шагнул внутрь. Створки вновь захлопнулись.

— Нет, стойте! — Юджин с размаху опустил ладони на Дверь. — Вы погибнете!

Потом, закусив губу, он поднял руки. Магические линии по всему его телу ярко засияли, воздух задрожал, и в Дверь начали бить молнии.

“Он же себя угробит!” Сид стащил куртку, подлетел к Юджину, набросил на него, обнял поверх и прижал к себе. Их обоих подкинуло на месте и с размаху швырнуло об землю. Молнии пропали.

Когда перед глазами немного прояснилось, Сид поднял голову. Маг лежал рядом, приступ, видимо, закончился, потому что он был неподвижен. Глаза его были закрыты, а руки и ноги — раскинуты в стороны.

— Юджин? — Сид прикоснулся к его шее — пульс был, но очень слабый и прерывистый. Нужен врач.

Сид посмотрел на Дверь. За ней были его домик в пригороде, урожае-уборочный механизм и инкубатор с паровым отоплением. Туда ушел доктор Тревор и не вернулся. Но будь Сид проклят, если не найдет его и не вытрясет лекарство для Юджина. Он бросил взгляд на мага, удостоверился, что хуже тому не стало, и шагнул к Двери.

При его приближении створки вновь приоткрылись. Сид распахнул их и шагнул внутрь. И ничего особенного не произошло. Он оказался в пустой комнате без окон. Посреди комнаты стоял стол. А единственный выход находился позади.

Сид огляделся — ни следа скрытой двери или какого-нибудь хитрого механизма. Гладкие стены, окрашенные краской, как в госпитале. Ну и куда подевался доктор? Он подошел к столу и тут заметил торчащую из него булавку. Булавка пришпиливала к столешнице записку. “Юджин Мирр” было написано на ней красивым почерком. Сид повертел булавку — серебристая, тонкая, как паутина, с крошечным серебряным пауком на головке.

— Эй! — позвал Сид. Тишина.

Делать тут было больше нечего. Он приколол булавку к манжету, сплюнул и вышел.

Маг лежал там, где он его оставил, но был, казалось, значительно бледнее. Сид присел рядом, приподнял его, прижал к себе и погладил по щеке.

— Юджин, — позвал он, в глубине души надеясь, что и на этот раз его зов сработает, и маг вернется.

Тут булавка, про которую он и думать забыл, вылетела из манжета, зависла в воздухе, будто прицеливаясь, и с размаху вонзилась Юджину в сонную артерию. Сид в ужасе попытался ее поймать и вытащить, но булавка успела погрузиться в тело и пропала. Сид замер. Через мгновение все энерголинии под его ладонями вспыхнули и снова погасли, а Юджин открыл глаза.

И резко сел, схватившись за шею.

— Сид! — Он в панике посмотрел на Паркера. — Что вы со мной сделали? Я чувствую, я…

— Вам плохо? — Сид попытался обнять его. — Что мне сделать?

— Нет! — Юджин вскочил. — Мне хорошо! Я чувствую в себе столько сил! Как будто наконец зажила старая рана!

Он поднял перед собой ладони. Они заискрили, и маг с неожиданным рыданием спрятал в них лицо.

— Что случилось, что?! — Сид не понимал, как подступиться, чем помочь.

— Я излечен. — Юджин опустил руки. Глаза его сияли. — Я больше не ощущаю утечки энергии. Я здоров, Сид!

У Сида от облегчения подкосились ноги.

— А где доктор, он спасся? — Маг завертел головой.

— Пропал, — ответил Сид. — Не знаю, куда делся, за Дверью его не было.

Юджин посмотрел на него с тревогой.

— Вы туда зашли? За сундуками? А вы их нашли?

— Какое там. Только булавку.

Маг вытянул из него все подробности. А в конце рассказа неожиданно крепко обнял.

— Вы благороднейший из всех знакомых мне людей, Сид.

Неожиданно над их головами раздался звук двигателя. Паркер поднял голову: на остров опускалась механическая птица. Юджин в его объятиях замер. Птица приземлилась, из нее вылез Маллер и быстрым шагом прошел к Двери, не обратив на них никакого внимания. Дверь широко распахнулась, Маллер скрылся внутри, и створки за ним плотно захлопнулись.

— Нам конец, — прошептал Юджин.

И был прав: храм прямо на их глазах задрожал и начал осыпаться. От него по острову стали расползаться длинные трещины.

Сид схватил мага в охапку, и они побежали. Земля под ногами ходила ходуном, удержать равновесие было очень сложно, но выхода не было: позади на месте храма разверзлась огромная дыра.

Паркер посмотрел вперед: конец острова был уже близко. Если трещины не остановятся, их ничего не спасет.

И тут над краем пропасти показался серебристый купол. Он поднимался и поднимался, пока весь дирижабль не всплыл над островом и не полетел прямо к ним.


	6. Эпилог

Даже находясь в безопасности на гондоле, смотреть на разрушающийся остров было жутко. Дыра постепенно заполнила собой всю его площадь. Почва, деревья, шестерни ссыпались внутрь, как будто затянутые водоворотом. А потом и сама дыра начала скукоживаться вместе со всем содержимым, пока не сжалась в черную точку. Воздух вокруг точки задрожал, дирижабль опасно завибрировал, но тут грянул раскат грома, и точка распалась на светящиеся пылинки, которые медленно поплыли по воздуху и постепенно рассеялись.

— Вот и все, — сказал Юджин печально, отрываясь от окна, и вытер глаза. 

— А что случилось? — не выдержал Сид, у которого от загадок уже голова шла кругом. — Куда исчез доктор, зачем Маллер туда полез, почему все взорвалось, что вообще происходит?! 

Он невежливо ткнул пальцем в сторону барона.

— И как вы тут так рано оказались, сэр?

Перри-Дуглас улыбнулся и развел руками.

— На этот вопрос, в отличие от остальных, я могу ответить. Я уже почти достиг северного склона, когда увидел непонятный летательный аппарат, который двигался в сторону острова. Я решил последовать за ним и, к счастью, успел вовремя.

— Мы обязаны вам жизнью, сэр. — Юджин поклонился. Потом успокаивающе положил руку Сиду на плечо. — Я попробую объяснить все с самого начала.

По словам Мирра, несколько лет назад доктор Малькольм Тревор оказался обладателем карты дороги к Летучему острову, по легенде хранящему в своих недрах несметные богатства, которые, по странной прихоти судьбы, никому не удавалось получить. Эта тема настолько заинтересовала доктора, что он по крупицам начал собирать информацию об острове и постепенно разгадал его загадку. Тому, кто войдет в его Дверь, магия острова исполняла самое заветное, самое страстное желание. А никому из искателей сокровищ не приходило в голову входить внутрь, горячо мечтая о деньгах, и большинство просто пропадало в потоке магии. Доктор не доверял своему подсознанию, поэтому стал искать человека безыскусного и целеустремленного, умеющего сосредотачиваться на деле и лишний раз не рассуждать.

— И тут появились вы, Сид. Я, идиот, думал, что доктор развлекается, всем показывая проклятую картину и наблюдая за реакцией. А это была проверка: никто из двадцати совершенно разных людей до вас не мог описать, что на ней нарисовано. Потому что ни у кого: ни у меня, ни у доктора, ни даже у автора, художника Августа Больцмана, не было ответа на этот вопрос. А вы, с вашим практическим складом ума, тут же определили, что там изображено. Да еще дали настолько подходящий ответ.

Паркер вспомнил, что, разглядывая картину с горой денег, как раз думал о неоплаченных счетах.

— Потом всю дорогу доктор внушал вам образ сундуков, чтобы вы не сомневались, что найдете там именно их. Теперь вы понимаете, — продолжил Юджин, — что, когда до меня дошло, хоть и слишком поздно, какая опасность таится в этой двери, я не смог позволить вам в нее войти?

— Но вы же оттуда вышли, — возразил Сид.

Маг покраснел, бросил взгляд на заинтересованного барона и прошептал:

— В тот момент я больше всего на свете хотел оказаться рядом с вами, чтобы защитить, Сид.

Перри-Дуглас кашлянул, а Сид почувствовал, как его губы сами собой расползаются в улыбке.

— Как я понимаю, доктор Тревор тоже решил попытать удачу? — спросил барон.

— Я не знаю. Наверное, он подумал, что раз у меня получилось выйти, то и он сможет. Но мне кажется, он настолько был потрясен всем произошедшим, что просто не рассуждал здраво.

— А я хотел найти лекарство, — закончил Сид.

— Да. — Юджин посмотрел на него таким благодарным взглядом, что руки сами потянулись...

— Не обращайте на меня внимания, господа! — Перри-Дуглас отвернулся к приборной доске. Но Сид уже опомнился, и Юджин отвел глаза.

— Остался последний вопрос. Маллер. Вы помните, он говорил о своей “чудовищном самомнении и непомерной гордыни”? Думаю, это и стало причиной катастрофы. Представляете, какой мощи может желать маг Высоких энергий? Магия острова начала вливаться в него, как в бездонный сосуд, и в конце концов пытаясь восполнить себя, самоуничтожилась.

— Как скучно живут люди, — заметил Перри-Дуглас. — Не то что я.

— Вы правы, — засмеялся Юджин, — мы с Сидом попробуем найти более спокойное занятие. Например, откроем детективное агентство.


End file.
